DESCRIPTION (From Applicant's Abstract): The goal of this research proposal is to produce ACAP, a personal computer based Advisor for Families and Caregivers of Alzheimer's and other Demented Patients. Utilizing expert system techniques, the system is intended to promote an understanding of dementia related disease processes, provide an overview of the medical, custodial care, financial, and legal problems normally encountered, and identify specific sources of national and local assistance. Use by families and professional caregivers is envisioned at hospital education centers, nursing schools, teaching nursing homes, and Alzheimer's centers. ACAP is considered an adjunct in existing educational tools. Comprehensive coverage of the entire range of problems is planned, with more extensive consideration of the financial management and legal aspects of the disease than is generally presented. The system will be readily updatable, offer a flexible mechanism for probing deeper levels of information complexity (independent of, or determined by profile), allow hardcopy output of desired data, and provide a practical starting point for obtaining assistance in all problem areas. Simplicity and flexibility of human interface and information interrogation mechanisms will be emphasized.